


You're Not What I Thought You Were

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finally earns Paige's respect, and a whole lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not What I Thought You Were

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Emma, Paige, or any WWE/WWF stars for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It was NXT's first PPV/special event, entitled Arrival, and Paige had just retained her NXT women's title in a huge win for her... and yet she wasn't in a celebrating mood. When she had originally won the belt which meant so much to her she had been on cloud nine, unable to think about anything but this crowning achievement which she had worked for since she was thirteen, but now she was sat in the NXT women's locker room staring at the door just waiting for it to open up and reveal who she was waiting for.

When the door opened to reveal the girl she had just defeated Paige immediately rushed over to her and without even waiting for the door to be closed almost frantically asked, "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Emma murmured softly in confusion, frowning slightly as she looked downwards, "Why? I thought you didn't care."

"I don't. I didn't. But... but maybe I should." Paige admitted, adding quickly as Emma looked up at her with bright, hopeful eyes, "Look, I'm not really into the whole touchy feely crap, it's one of the reasons I don't have any friends. That and friends always turn on each other in this business, and I never wanted to deal with all that shit. But, ever since we met you've been nothing but nice to me, and I haven't exactly returned the favour. So... this is me, returning the favour. Showing you I care. About you. Against my better judgement."

"Oh... thanks, I guess." Emma said, trying to move around the other WWE diva only for Paige to move so she was continuing to stand in her way.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked, and then when Emma gave her a look she mumbled, "What? Showing concern to anyone outside my family is new to me? Now answer the bloody question."

Emma smiled softly, "I already told you, I'm fine. I'd hoped I would have just proven to you I'm tougher than I look."

There was a long silence and then looking down Paige mumbled, "You have."

"What?" Emma brightened as she closed the locker room door.

"You heard me." Paige grumbled, crossing her arms and looking the other girl in the face again, "You have. You just did. Happy? You're... you're not what I thought you were, ok? You proved me wrong and I respect you for it. You're not some wannabe, you're a good wrestler. Great, actually."

There was another long silence as Emma just savoured the words she had been waiting to hear for months, then with a beaming smile on her face, "Sooooooo... does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"Emma!" Paige sighed, "I-"

"Didn't come here looking for a girlfriend, I know, I know." Emma interrupted quickly, her usual chipper attitude fading fast, "And I know I annoy you, and I know 'I'm not your type', and I know-"

This time it was Paige who interrupted Emma, the NXT women's champion letting out a half cry, half growl of frustration and then grabbing hold of her challenger's face and pulling it towards her while diving forward, crashing their lips together easily as hard as they had just been hitting each other. Well, it felt like it at least, Paige taking all her frustrations with Emma out on her during this kiss, first with just her lips and then with her tongue which she practically choked the other girl with.

At first Emma was understandably shocked, but she did eventually respond, Paige grinning into the kiss as she felt the other NXT diva's hand sliding over her hips to around her back so the blonde could pull the brunette's body closer while deepening the kiss. Paige grinned again when Emma's tongue started really putting up a fight, but just like when they were wrestling each other it was close but there was never a doubt in the dark haired girl's mind who would come out on top. And that didn't just go for kissing and wrestling, Paige thought with a smile as she continued dominating the blonde with her tongue.

Several minutes later Paige broke the kiss and pulled back about a centimetre before mumbling, "I may have lied about that whole 'you not being my type' thing."

Emma smiled goofily, and then her face fell, "But you do find me annoying?"

"A bit. Not as much as I'd like." Paige admitted as she pulled her head back slightly further, "Honestly I just thought you weren't worth my time."

Emma nodded sadly before looking hopeful, "And now?"

"And now..." Paige grinned wickedly, reaching up to play with Emma's pretty blonde hair, "I've seen you fuck Alicia's tight black arse, and you just took me to my limit... sooooooo..."

While Emma knew that Paige was mocking her with that last word she was too excited to care, "Soooooo?"

"So I may not be looking for a girlfriend, but kicking your arse made me horny, and since I just made you my bitch I'd be happy to treat you like one." Paige said, tightening her grip on Emma's hair, "You do know that's how it works around here, right? I beat you, I get to use you however I want?"

Technically that secret rule was only enforceable if there had been an agreement beforehand, and even then it wasn't always cut and dry, but in this case Emma just beamed happily, "Yes! Yes, I totally know that, and I'd really, really be down for it."

"Good." Paige grinned wickedly, moving forward slightly like she was going to kiss Emma again only to roughly shoved the blonde down to her knees, "You can start by eating my pussy. As you can tell I'm gagging for it, so none of that namby-pamby cunt licking shit. I want your fucking tongue in my cunt right fucking now!"

Paige knew that it was impossible for Emma to do that literally considering they were both still fully clothed. Well, in their extremely skimpy wrestling attire, but they could be covered in fur coats considering how sweaty they both were and how heavy and constricting the clothing seemed to be. Which Paige knew was just a result of her being incredibly horny thanks to stupid little Emma, the annoying blonde being so cute, and hot, and sexy, and so very up for it, Paige taking out months of frustration again this time by grinding Emma's face into her cunt.

If this was some kind of punishment it was totally failing, thought Emma, because she had totally wanted this for so very long. Emma had wanted Paige from the moment she first saw her, and while she had dreamed of sliding her tongue all over that incredibly pale/tight body she was a wrestler and that meant a match worked just fine as foreplay. In fact sometimes she preferred it, because there was nothing like a wrestling match to get the blood pumping and for her bubbly personality Emma really enjoyed just how twisted it was to go from fighting to fucking.

The transition seemed the quickest ever, but considering all she could smell now was Paige's wet pussy through those tiny spandex trunks, which look like they had been painted on, Emma wasn't about to complain. In fact she eagerly rubbed her face into Paige's crotch so she could give the other girl pleasure in some small way, Emma being very quickly rewarded for this in the form of those pants and the panties underneath being pushed down so the blonde could get at the sweet looking cunt she had been dreaming about for months.

Not giving Emma the chance to savour the moment Paige, who had initially shoved her away slightly so the clothing could be removed, shoved the Australian back in between her legs. Of course Emma was only too happy to start eagerly lapping away at the English girl's cunt, moaning happily as the sweet flavour of girl cream hit her taste buds. Even though she then paused the pussy licking for a second during that moan Emma could tell just from the way Paige gripped her hair she was displeased, the blonde trying to make it up to the brunette by concentrating on her clit.

Despite moaning loudly for several minutes Paige didn't loosen her grip and eventually growled, "Harder you slut! Mmmmmm, harder! Lick that fucking clit! Suck it, yeeeeeeessssssssss, that feels good, that feels soooooooooo gooooooooodddddddddd mmmmmmmmmm Gooooooooddddddddd! Get your tongue inside me you fucking bitch! Get it inside my cunt! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, did you think I was joking about that? Fuck no, your sexy little arse got me all hot and bothered, and now you better make it up to me by aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh shitttttt, oh my fucking God, yes, munch my muffin, munch my fucking muffin just like that, mmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkk! I love it when a lezzie slut like you licks my fucking twat, but I want more. Get that fucking tongue inside me you fucking dyke! Mmmmmm, fuck me you ditzy little queer, oh fuck, tongue fuck me like the slutty bimbo blonde you are, oh God, fuck me with your tongue you fucking Barbie doll, oh fuck me, fuck me, fuckkkkkkkk meeeeeee ooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd!"

Emma got that Paige's dislike for blonde 'Barbie dolls' came from her own insecurities, and she had been trying to convince the raven haired girl that she wasn't the stereotype the other girl hated so much, but those words still hurt. Not that Emma could really concentrate on them, or anything else Paige said, considering she was busy doing as she was told and loving every second of it, Emma moaning into Paige's pussy yet again as she pushed her tongue inside the other wrestler's welcoming cunt and shortly after began tongue fucking her.

Paige tried to keep talking trash but it was mostly incoherent nonsense given she was mostly concentrating on remaining standing, something which quickly became embarrassingly hard for the young wrestler. In fact it wasn't long before she was grabbing Emma's head with both hands so she could keep it in place while she quickly shuffled around and then backwards, Paige crying out in relief as she was able to rest her back against the locker room wall and take at least some pressure off of her legs which were currently feeling incredibly weak.

It wasn't fair, Emma wasn't supposed to be this good with her tongue. Hell, with her childish personality Paige had thought for sure she'd been rubbish at this, but fucking hell this girl was amazing. It was enough to make Paige regret not fucking Emma sooner. Oh well, it was hard for Paige to dwell on the past when she had another girl's tongue inside her cunt, Emma taking her previous order to heart and swiftly picking up the pace of the initial tongue thrusting until Paige's defeated opponent was pounding her pussy with what had to be every ounce of her strength.

As Emma started curling her tongue upwards to hit Paige's G-spot while grabbing onto the brunette's butt to help push her own face deeper into that welcoming cunt, Paige grinned wickedly as a particularly naughty thought hit her. Namely while the present made it clear she had made a mistake with Emma she could make up for the past by making sure from now on this bubbly diva was her own personal rug muncher. Oh yes, every time Emma started doing that stupid dance of hers or nattering on about something the English girl didn't care about Paige would simply grab her by her pretty blonde hair, forced the Australian girl down onto her knees and force Emma's pretty face in between her legs.

That thought, that wonderfully naughty thought, and the indecently good tongue fucking had Paige crying out like she did in her entrance as she came in Emma's lovely little mouth. During this process Paige shot her head back and bumped it really hard, but she barely felt it as the intensity of the heavenly sensations wrecking her body were far too great for that. Hell, Paige could barely feel embarrassed as she whimpered rather pathetically from the strain of having to holdf herself up on her legs which now felt like jelly, because whatever minor pain or embarrassment was totally worth it for the ecstasy she was currently receiving.

Emma wasn't receiving quite as much physical pleasure as her fellow diva but she refused to believe Paige was enjoying this more than her. After all she had wanted this for what felt like an eternity and it was better than she'd ever dreamed. Paige's pussy juice and cum was more delicious than she'd ever dreamed, Emma desperately trying to swallow it all and not even caring that her new lover was grinding on her too much for that to happen because it would just mean that there was more to eat later. It also kind of felt like Paige was marking her as her bitch, the thought making Emma's entire body tingle with joy.

She'd heard other girls say that to each other in the various locker rooms she had been in before. That they were marking the other as their pussy licker, and oh how Emma wanted to be Paige's pussy licker. Emma loved eating pussy. She loved it more than almost anything, and it was definitely her favourite sex act, so to be the cunt lapping slut of some super dominant girl had always seemed like heaven to her, and to finally feel that level of submission while licking pussy was so amazingly better than what she had been expecting, Emma eventually having to slid her hand down between her legs and rub herself because it was all just too much.

As if she could sense it Paige suddenly pulled Emma's head from between her legs and stared down at her with a cold look which would have probably had most of the real wannabe divas wetting themselves in the bad way. For Emma it was in the very, very good way, her body tingling with desire even before Paige smiled wickedly at her, then lent downwards and shoved her tongue in her mouth. When the other NXT diva did that Emma thought she might finally cum, but she had to settle for just making out with the hottest girl she had ever met.

Then Paige broke the kiss, seemingly at random, and then grinned, "Ok, that wasn't bad. But do you munch butt with the same enthusiasm?"

Emma's eyes lit up and before she could say anything she enthusiastically nodded. She then opened her mouth to say something, but Paige was already straightening up and turning around, presenting Emma with perhaps the most glorious ass she had ever seen. Not that she really got much of a chance to look at that beautiful booty, which to be fair she had previously spent hours staring at in pictures, because Paige still had a vice like grip on her hair and as soon as the champion was turned around she shoved Emma face first into her butt.

At the same time Paige placed one hand on the wall and stuck her arse out, making sure she was well and truly smothering Emma with those well rounded cheeks before she practically growled, "Eat it! Eat my fucking arse you ooooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Not needing any other encouragement Emma started to frantically lick Paige's arse hole, rendering the dark haired beauty speechless for a few moments. Well, unless you counted the constant moans, groans, cries and curse words which fell from Paige's mouth as Emma quickly settled into giving her one of the most passionate rim jobs she had ever received, and Paige had made every girl she had ever been with tongue her back there.

Rim jobs were a topic of much debate amongst the women of wrestling. Some believe that making another woman literally kiss your ass was pretty much as dominant as you could get, and licking ass was one of the ultimate signs of submission second only to getting your ass fucked. Others believed it didn't matter as long as you were the one doing the butt fucking you were a top. Sometimes pussy eating was debated the same way, but most women in wrestling couldn't get enough of burying their heads in between each other's legs so it was less of an issue. Paige wasn't sure which side of the debate she supported, she just knew that she loved getting her arse eaten out.

Paige especially loved it when her pussy had just been tongue fucked to orgasm, because that way she could feel her own cum and cunt cream being grinded into her arse crack as she smothered another girl with her well rounded booty. In addition to that extra bit of perversion a rim job helped bring her down from her high and, with the help of a few fingers from the hand which wasn't still in Emma's hair, Paige would be able to achieve another orgasm. It wouldn't be quite as powerful as the ones she had just received because this didn't feel quite as physically good as getting her front hole tongue fucked, but the nastiness of this act made sure it was almost just as enjoyable.

To help with this process Paige began 'encouraging' the other girl, "Oh fuck, mmmmmm, that's it you slut, eat it! Eat my arse! Eat out my arse you fucking butt muncher! Mmmmmm fuck, I'm glad you munch butt with the same enthusiasm that you munched my muffin because that means from now on I can use you as my personal rug muncher, and my personal butt muncher! Ohhhhhhh, you like that, don't you Emma? You want to be my pussy licker and arse kisser, mmmmmm, a hot mouth I can use on one of my holes whenever I want, oh God, OH GOD, yeeeeeeessssss, get your tongue up the the hole I shit from! Be my personal bum cleaner you nasty little slut!"

With those words Emma shoved her tongue literally into Paige's arse. She didn't get very far, but along with Paige curling her fingers it was more than enough to make the first ever NXT champion cum, Paige letting out another loud scream as she came wonderfully hard. Harder than she normally get from just a rim job, the climax reinvigorating Paige who practically growled and then pulled Emma from in between her cheeks, turned around and bent down again so she could shove her tongue down the other girl's throat, the brunette delighting in tasting her own arse on the blonde's tongue.

After maybe a minute or two of making out Paige broke the kiss and, while tracing Emma's lips with the index finger of her right hand and cupping the side of the blonde's face with the other hand, softly explained, "This mouth is mine now. Do you understand me Emma?"

"Yes." Emma nodded enthusiastically.

"Good, because this mouth was made to pleasure my holes." Paige said, quickly adding, "And don't get any cheeky ideas, your tongue is mine too. I meant what I said, you're my personal pussy licker and arse kisser from now on, mine to use whenever I want."

"I am. I'm yours, I swear." Emma promised breathlessly, "Oh Paige, I've wanted you for so long."

Paige allowed Emma to lean forward and kiss her, and although she was taken aback by the softness of the kiss and just how much the other girl wanted her she found herself smiling into the gentle lip lock before breaking it and with a smile asked, "Yeah? Well, are you ready to give me everything I've earned by beating you?"

"Yes Paige. You can have my virgin ass." Emma beamed.

"What?" Paige's smile fell and if possible she went even paler, "You... you've never been ass fucked?"

"Nope." Emma smiled proudly, "I told you, I'm tougher than I look. And it kind of helped that in all those other promotions I was a part of all the other women underestimated me and couldn't beat me when it actually mattered."

Paige stared in disbelief, and then mumbled, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want that to be the reason you finally chose to fuck me." Emma explained, "Besides, I kind of wanted you to beat me into submission. It's so much hotter that way, don't you think? I mean, I was really bummed you didn't claim your prize the first time we fought, but maybe it's better this way. Now we've been forced to hang out together I feel like I know you so much better, and every day has made me want to give you my virgin ass more and more, and I aaaaahhhhhh!"

Emma was interrupted by Paige grabbing two handfuls of blonde hair and yanking the bubbly diva up and forwards slightly so she could practically yell in her face, "I should beat the fuck out of you for not telling me your arse hole was cherry tight the second we met, but I don't want to waste another second so take off your clothes and bend the fuck over so you can give me what's rightfully mine!"

With that Paige pushed Emma backwards, stood up and stared down at her menacingly in a way which was probably terrifying for most women. But Emma had spent enough time with Paige to know that her bark was worse than her bite, and besides that whole dominating/dangerous look in her eyes right now was a big part of the reason Emma had been fingering herself to the idea of becoming Paige's bitch.

As it now looked like that dream was literally going to come true Emma only hesitated for a second so she could smile up at her new top before she flipped herself over onto her stomach and then pushed herself up to her knees. Her attire was essentially a one-piece so Emma was forced to take off her top first, although that gave her a chance to remove her bra too and there was something about stripping herself to only her wrestling boots which really turned Emma on.

Of course when it came to that tiny pair of pink/white spandex trunks Emma pushed them down, pressing her face to the locker room floor first so she could stick out her ass and reveal it to Paige as slowly as possible. To Emma's delight Paige stared at her behind in pure lust, the Australian further delighted that the English girl had used the time Emma had removed her top to do the same meaning that both the NXT divas were stripped down to their wrestling boots and nothing else. Well, nothing except the equipment Paige quickly retrieved from her locker.

That equipment was of course a large strap-on dick, both the straps and the dildo itself as jet black as Paige's hair which looked extra striking against the super pale skin of the British girl as she stepped into the harness, pulled it up her thighs and then strapped it around her waist. Paige then grabbed a bottle of lubricant from her locker, squirted some of the gel onto her hand and then rubbed it into the cock in a way which made it look like she was literally jerking herself off, the fact that there was no doubt a stimulator inside the harness meaning that it was technically true and that the soft moans Paige let out weren't fake which was an incredible turn on for Emma.

While this was happening Emma was busy wiggling her virgin ass at Paige and while taunting her, "Fuck me Paige! Fuck my tight little virgin ass with your big black cock. Mmmmm, I want that big strap-on of yours deep inside my blonde bimbo butt. I want you to pop my anal cherry Paige. I want you to take my untouched ass hole and make it yours. I want you to stretch it, fill it, and then fuck it. Fuck my ass Paige, oh please fuck my ass. Fuck the ass which is now rightfully yours."

"Shut up and spread your arse cheeks!" Paige practically growled as she got down behind Emma before ordering, "Now beg me to make you my bitch!"

Immediately doing as she was told Emma lowered her head and pressed her cheek against the cold and dirty floor while reaching back so she could grab at her ass cheeks and spread them wide. Then she shamelessly begged, "Please Paige, make me your bitch. I wanna be your bitch! I want to be your bitch so badly. Please do it. I want to be yours Paige. I've always wanted to be yours. From the moment I first saw you I wanted you to be the one to take my anal cherry and turn me into a bitch, and now that dream is finally coming true. You beat me and now my ass rightfully belongs to you. Please take it. Please take my ass. Fuck me up the ass like a little bitch and make me yours!"

Although she had specifically ordered Emma to beg for her those words were nothing but pleasant background music to Paige who was fixating on the heavenly sight before her. The English girl was also trying her hardest to not literally drool as she grabbed hold of her dildo firmly and rubbed the head up and down the Australian girl's butt crack before pressing that long perfect weapon of ass-destruction against what was considered the Holy Grail for any women's wrestler, another woman's virgin arse hole.

For a few long seconds Paige just stared at her prize, then she began pushing forwards slowly as possible, the anti-diva wanting to savour every precious moment of this. To her delight Emma continued spreading her cheeks, making sure Paige got the best view possible of that tiny puckered entrance slowly stretching for the big black strap-on dildo, the blonde's back door opening wider and wider until finally the head of the man-made dick slipped inside Emma's backside, meaning that Paige had finally fulfilled her ultimate sexual fantasy.

She had just taken another girl's anal virginity. Popped her little back door cherry and made her cry out as Paige forced upon her the biggest humiliation a woman could receive. Oh, and it wasn't just a woman, but another women's wrestler, the fact that Paige now saw Emma as her equal making this whole experience so much more powerful for the anti-diva. In fact Paige couldn't see how anything could be possibly better than this, becoming the first NXT women's champion the only thing in her life which could equal the overwhelming joy she received from popping Emma's anal cherry.

There was a long pause as Paige savoured that overwhelming joy, then with the type of battle cry she let out during her entrance/matches the brunette began slowly stuffing the blonde's bum hole with inch after inch of big black strap-on cock, her eyes glued to Emma's obscenely stretched arse hole as it accepted the large invader. Absurdly Emma continued spreading her cheeks through all this, offering up her most private hole for Paige to use for her pleasure and make sure the woman who just defeated her had the best possible view of that dildo stuffing her most private of holes, Paige marvelling at the beautiful contrast between Emma's tanned body and the huge black cock she was now forcing into it, the NXT women's champion's mind melting as she continued fulfilling her ultimate fantasy.

It was a fantasy Emma had fingered herself to climax countless times, as while nearly all the wrestlers she met dreaded the thought of surrendering their asses she had been looking forward to it. After all, being a top didn't come naturally to her, and while she had been willing to do just about anything to fulfill her childhood dream of being a professional wrestler she had never been completely comfortable in the dominant role. But bottoming for Paige, oh that had felt as natural as breathing, and so did losing her anal virginity. Sort of. Ok, it felt natural and unnatural at the same time, like... like Emma was allowing her body to be misused in perhaps the most perverted way possible, but it felt good.

To be honest it also hurt, but not as much as she thought it might, and not nearly as much as some girls had told her it did when she first got into the business, although she had been pretty sure they had been just trying to scare her off. Then again maybe she was just a natural bottom with a slutty ass which was made to be fucked. It certainly felt like the latter as Emma found her rectum stretching to accommodate Paige's impressive length with a mixture of pain and pleasure the blonde actually kind of enjoyed. Not that Emma was a masochist or anything, but feeling that part of her body stretching like never before gave her an undeniable feeling of sick and twisted delight.

Although whatever she was feeling during her first ever anal penetration it was nothing compared to what Emma felt when Paige's thighs came to rest against her ass cheeks, announcing that the woman who had defeated her less than an hour ago had succeeded in burying every inch of her big black strap-on inside her bowels, Emma's anal virginity well and truly taken by the anti-diva. It was overwhelming, Emma opening her mouth to say something, but the only sound which came out was garbled noises as if Paige's dick was so big it actually travelled all the way through her body and now the head was lodged somewhere in the blonde's throat, the dildo threatening to come out of Emma's mouth like some kind of obscene circus act.

Luckily for them both that wasn't literally the case, and Paige seemed content with doing the talking, "Oh fuck... you took every inch. Oh my fucking God, you took every single inch of my cock up your virgin arse you blonde slut! Fuck, that's hot. You're so hot... and so tight! Oh my God, this is the tightest arse I've ever fucked! Oh God it's tight, sooooooo tight, ooooooohhhhhhhh myyyyyyyy Goooooooooddddddddd I love it. I love your tight little virgin arse Emma, mmmmmmm, thanks so much for giving it to me. Thanks so much for giving up your sweet little virgin arse hole to me like a little blonde bitch."

It was obvious that Paige was mocking her, something Emma had seen Paige do to others and God knows it was rampant throughout the wrestling industry. In fact it was frowned upon if a girl didn't taunt another girl when publicly or privately dominating her, and truth be told Emma was very much enjoying it, although not nearly as much as she was enjoying having a big black dick in her ass, Paige beginning to pump in and out of her butt hole and thus officially beginning the sodomy. Beginning the first ever butt fucking Emma was on the receiving end of, pain and discomfort quickly becoming a distant memory as Paige skilfully loosened the blonde's back passage and thus turning Emma into her happy little anal slut. Or at least more than she was before, which was saying something.

Oh how Emma loved being Paige's anal slut. She had loved being her pussy licking slut and her ass rimming slut, but this time round they were both receiving pleasure which was an incredible turn on for Emma. In fact, given she had to press the side of her face to the floor to keep her balance Emma could just about look behind her and see just how much Paige was loving this, the far paler girl's face a mask of blissful pleasure as she stared at aware her big black dildo was violating Emma's ass hole.

That look more than made up for the slight discomfort of continuing to spread her ass cheeks, Emma even trying to spread them even wider so she could give Paige the best possible view of her ass hole stretching for that strap-on cock and thus pleasing her lover. It didn't really seem to make much of a difference, but that was ok, Emma didn't need any further encouragement. She just wanted to be able to keep looking at that pretty face, and those pale tits bouncing with every thrust Paige delivered, and most importantly of all she wanted Paige to keep ass fucking her.

It didn't look like that was going to be a problem, and it wasn't, as Paige gently sodomised Emma well beyond the point any mild discomfort was a distant memory and the poor blonde's body was aching with the need to cum. Even then Emma only whimpered, moaned, groaned and cried out incoherently with overwhelming pleasure and desperate need. She refused to actually say the words, partly because she didn't want this to end and partly because she wanted to please Paige. As far as Emma was concerned her body belonged to Paige, not just right now but for as long as the other girl wanted it. Because she wanted to be with Paige, be her bitch, her slut, her whore and even her girlfriend, and she would do anything to get it.

After an extremely long silence, in which both NXT divas were overwhelmed by what they were feeling/seeing, Paige told Emma exactly what she wanted to hear, "Sooooo... you've been saving this sweet, amazingly tight arse for me? Keeping it nice and virgin so I could be the one to pop your anal cherry and make you mine? Because you know that's how it works, right? The one who gets your back door cherry always has power over you, mmmmmm, and no matter what happens this cute little bubble butt will always be mine. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, from now on whenever you sit down, take a shit, or give someone else this arse you're gonna think about me. What I did to you. What I'm doing to you. Oooooohhhhhh yeeeessssss, you're going to remember how I made your arse mine by fucking it and making you my bitch. Mmmmmmmm fuck yeah, because that's what you are now Emma. You're my bitch! You're my bitch and I own your arse!"

"YES! Ohhhhhhh Gawwwwwd yeeeeeessssss, I'm your bitch! I'm your bitch and you own my ass!" Emma whimpered with joy, "Oh God Paige, I've wanted to be your bitch for so long, and now I swear I'm going to be the best bitch ever."

"Is that right?" Paige grinned.

"Uh-huh." Emma promised, quickly following up with, "I'll do whatever you want, whenever you want, mmmmmmm, be your little lesbian slut, your little cunt lapping whore, your little ass licking slave and most of all your little anal loving bitch. Ooooooooh Gooooooodddddd, I'll take it up the butt for you every single day because from now on my ass is yours. Mmmmmmmm ooooooohhhhhhh, actually my ass has been yours since I first saw you and I have just been waiting for you to claim it. Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh shit, maybe I've always been yours. Oh Paige, I think I was always meant to be your lezzie bitch."

For a moment Emma was worried she sounded to clingy/needy, but then she saw Paige give her a wicked smile and then the NXT champion told her, "Mmmmmm, I like that. And it kind of makes sense, what with your mouth feeling like it was made to please me, and fuck, this tight little arse of yours is a perfect fit for my big dick. Ooooooooh, I love these wonderful little holes of yours Emma, mmmmmmm, and you love pleasing me with them, don't you? Loved having my pussy and arse in your face, love having my girl cock up your dyke arse, oooooooohhhhhhhh, you're just a bottom who loves pleasing her top, isn't that right Emma?"

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd yeeeeeeeeesssssssss! I'm just a bottom who loves pleasing her top!" Emma practically squealed with delight, "I loved having your delicious pussy and yummy ass in my face, love having your girl cock up my dyke butt, and I want to be your bitch forever! Mmmmmm Goooooooddddddd, or at least, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, at least for the rest of our time in the WWE so I can use all my holes to please you whenever you want, wherever you want, however you want!"

"Prove it!" Paige practically growled, "Prove it by giving me that arse! Mmmmmmm fuck, come on, get your hands off your cheeks and start thrusting that arse back against me. Show me just how badly you want to get arse fucked and permanently become my little lesbian fuck toy!"

With a blissfully happy cry Emma did as she was told, quickly removing her hands from her cheeks and lifting herself up onto the classic doggy style position before beginning to thrust herself backwards against Paige. Emma tried to brutalise her own butt hole right from the get go but Paige's vice like grip on her hips made sure the dominant girl controlled the pace and made sure the submissive girl never forgot who was in charge here. Of course that just made Emma whimper with joy and cum before Paige even began showing off everything she could do, Emma not really conscious enough to really appreciate it as her first anal induced climax completely blew her mind and the climaxes that followed it made sure she was nothing but a mindless fuck toy for the other girl.

Given this was Paige's ultimate fantasy it was natural she would try and stretch it out. Actually was kind of a combination of three ultimate fantasies, namely taking another woman's anal cherry, fucking some silly little blonde bimbo up the arse and sodomising a powerful female wrestler, Paige still blown away by how she had underestimated Emma as both a wrestler and a potential lesbian lover. Really the only way this could be better is if she had Trish Stratus, Lita and AJ Lee all spreading their butt cheeks and begging to be next, and even then Paige was pretty sure she'd just keep fucking the tightest arse hole she had ever violated with her strap-on dick.

Make no mistake, Paige would arse fuck her idols Trish Stratus and Lita, along with pretty much every other WWE diva past and present including the current Diva's Champion and Alpha female of the WWE women's locker room AJ Lee. It was just a matter of time. Paige would bugger them all into submission and she would reign supreme over the diva's division... but instead of having AJ as her favourite bitch maybe it should be Emma. She couldn't imagine AJ's arse hole was tighter than this, and God knows how loose Trish's and Lita's back doors were after years of anal pounding, but Emma's butt was beyond anything Paige had ever imagined she would find in a wrestling company in 2014.

It was a slice of heaven, and at the very least Emma was going to be Paige's personal lezzie bitch until this virgin tight arse hole became so loose and slutty someone would be able to shove a fist up there without any form of preparation. Yes, Paige was going to ruin this beautiful blonde's bum hole, the pale raven haired girl turning into some kind of animal viciously pounding it submissive mate, Paige now obsessed with making Emma hers. Or more accurately proving that Emma WAS hers.

Overwhelmed with possessive thoughts Paige grabbed hold of Emma's pretty blonde hair, yanked it back and screamed at her defeated rival, "I BEAT YOU! I BEAT YOU EMMA AND NOW YOUR ARSE IS MINE! YOU'RE MY BITCH! YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU'RE MY FUCKING BITCH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCK! I OWN YOUR ARSE HOLE! I OWN YOU! YOU'RE MY FUCKING PROPERTY! OHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWD OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK, YOU ARE MY BITCH, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKK, YOU'RE MINE YOU'RE MINE YOU'RE MINE YOU'RE MINE YOU ARE MINE!"

Paige kept on blathering for an embarrassing amount of time but she quickly became incoherent as those words, the stimulator on her clit and the shared joy of brutally sodomising a female wrestler who had earned her respect caught up with her and she had maybe the most powerful/satisfying orgasm of her life. It was quickly followed by one just as powerful/satisfying, Paige pounding Emma's ass through countless orgasms for them both until ultimately it all became too much.

She outlasted Emma, although that was partly because when the blonde collapsed the brunette was keeping her body in the air thanks to the death grip she had on her hips, so the other woman ended up face down before her once again, the position causing Paige to be taken over by a fresh wave of desire. However even that ran out, Paige almost literally fainting on top of the other female wrestler before skilfully moving them into the spooning position while lazily pumping Emma's sweet arse pretty much just out of instinct at this stage.

It almost physically hurt to do that, but it was a nice way to bring them down from their mutual highs, as was Paige nuzzling Emma's neck and then whispering into her ear, "Mine."

Smiling with blissful happiness Emma practically moaned, "Yours!"

"I'm serious Emma!" Paige insisted, nibbling on Emma's earlobe, "I meant every word. You are my bitch from now on, which means no one touches this hot body of yours without my permission, because I own it. I own you, and I'm going to use you to fulfil all my filthy little desires."

"Mmmmmm, and I meant every word." Emma moaned softly, turning her head slightly so she could look directly at Paige, "All I want is to be yours."

Paige grinned widely at these submissive words, and then leaned forward to kiss Emma. Given the position and how tired they both were it was a little awkward, but it was far from the worst snog Paige had ever had. In fact despite being slow and lazy it still felt as passionate as the hard and rough kisses they had exchanged earlier, Paige becoming lost in making out, and feeling up, her latest conquest. Her first ever full-time bitch, that thought making giving Paige a much-needed energy boost.

When she eventually broke the lip lock Paige grinned, "You're my obedient little bitch now, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Emma grinned, gently rubbing Paige's forehead with her own.

Trying to hide how oddly charming she found that weird move Paige challenged, "Prove it. Show me what I've done too that hot little arse of yours."

Clearly eager to obey Emma pushed herself away from Paige pretty much the second she'd been ordered too, lifted herself up onto her knees so that her well rounded backside was directly in front of the NXT champion and then she reached back and spread her ass cheeks. In doing this she exposed a widely gaping crater, Paige grinning with absolute joy as she revelled in the sight/knowledge she had just thoroughly broken in her new bitch. She had well and truly taken the anal cherry of a powerful blonde wrestler, Emma's previously virgin arse hole widely stretched anal ring exposing a just as widely stretched rectum wall, the poor woman she had just defeated looking like her once cherry behind would never recover.

Maybe it wouldn't. Maybe Paige would make it her mission to make sure that it never did. Bugger Emma every single chance she got to the point that the poor blonde wouldn't even remember what it was like to sit down without excruciating pain. Maybe as well as making sure that Emma's ass hole was always gaping wide open or was at least stuffed with a butt-plug or strap-on Paige would make sure that the other wrestler was pleasing her with her tongue so much that all of Emma's food would taste like pussy or arse. Maybe she'd pimp Emma out, or keep her as her exclusive fuck toy, or maybe she would even make the other girl tattoo Paige's Bitch somewhere on her body so everybody would know who this hot blonde belongs too.

There were many things Paige wanted in that moment, but one above all others, "Suck my dick slut! Mmmmmm, clean it of all your virgin arse juice! You see this cock Emma? You see this girl cock which just took your anal cherry? Mmmmmm, yeah you do, well now I want you to suck it! Suck your cherry of my cock! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd yeeeeeeeessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, suck that cock! Suck the cock which has just been up your virgin arse you beautiful bitch!"

Emma had found herself spreading her own ass cheeks were several minutes. She didn't mind, she knew it was something WWE divas secretly loved to do to each other, and now she was firmly in that position Emma had to admit it felt thrilling. Humiliating, sure, but like the butt fucking before it that was part of the fun. Of course when she got the permission she had been waiting for she didn't hesitate letting go of her cheeks, turning around and crawling in between Paige's legs to wrap her lips around the head of the other girl's cock.

From the way Paige moaned anyone listening might think she had a real dick, which was kind of weird. Then again Paige was still obviously basking in the glory of taking another girl's anal virginity, and Emma could understand that. Sure she had never taken another girl's back door cherry, but having hers taken was a wonderful experience she would never forget, as she did in fact moaned when she took Paige's dick into her mouth, although that was motivated by more than just what had just happened.

After all Emma loved the taste of ass. Whether it was another girl's ass or her own, from the source or something else she always loved it. Not that she could lick her own ass, but she had tasted it a few times on the lips of a girl who had been giving her a rim job. This was like that but so much more perverted, Emma's eyelids fluttering as she revelled in the debauchery of tasting the deepest part of her bowels on this monster cock before relaxing her mouth and then her throat to give it a proper cleaning.

Emma hadn't been with that many men, and had never sucked a strap-on before, but she had practised with a few dildos and a banana or two so she didn't think she did that badly. Her technique was sloppy, and she couldn't deep throat the entire length like most of the girls she had fucked like Alicia Fox and Sasha Banks, but she used her tongue to clean what she couldn't get her mouth on, and not only did Paige not offer any complaint but she continued praising her.

"Yeeeeeessssssss, that's it, suck my dick!" Paige moaned, really getting off at watching Emma blowing her, "Suck it you nasty little cock sucker! Mmmmmm fuck, you look good with a cock in your mouth. Oh yeah, you look good with my cock in your mouth, greedily sucking your own arse cream all up like the dirty little ass to mouth whore you are! Ohhhhhhhh, that's right Emma, you're my ATM whore now. My anal slut, my pussy and arse eating slave, mmmmmmm, my lesbian bitch. You are mine Emma, all mine!"

"All yours." Emma agreed once she took her mouth off the thoroughly cleaned cock.

The two women exchanged a brief smile and then Paige pulled Emma up into her arms and shoved her tongue down her throat. After a few minutes of passionately making out Paige broke the kiss, caressed the pretty face she was now so enamoured with and grinned, "Get dressed. I changed my mind about not wanting a girlfriend, so wear something nice because I'm going to take you out on our first date. Provided of course that you're still willing to put out afterwards and happy with being the bottom of this relationship."

Emma grinned widely back and nodded enthusiastically, both NXT divas quickly throwing on some clothes before leaving together arm in arm for the first of many dates followed by nights of passionate lesbian sex.


End file.
